The Challenge
by Imagination Writer 247
Summary: Fairytales were great to believe in as a kid but did they actually exist? Has anyone ever seen a fairytale come to life before? No. Not until a girl named Jacklyn Smith challenged it. After foolishly challenging the famous Peter Pan, she's taken to Neverland where her disbelief in fairytales will be shaken as the teenage boy shows her how real he can be.
1. Chapter 1

Jacklyn Smith. A teenage girl with high expectations and low self-esteem. The geek at her high school. The girl with only _one_ friend. The girl who dreamed of being seen as popular but knew, in reality, it would never happen. The one that was _bullied_.

She burst through the door with Madelyn, her friend, right behind her. With tears in her eyes, she ran into the kitchen to get some ice, but she didn't expect her mother and father to be there. She hesitated as her mind processed that they were home early before lifting her sleeve up to her mouth to prevent them from seeing the cut on her lower lip.

"Jacklyn? Madelyn?" her mother questioned, glancing up at the two and furrowing her brow when she saw her daughter's tear-filled eyes. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Her father turned around from facing the fridge and he closed the door after he took out an egg carton. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Unsure of what to say, she turned to Madelyn, who looked at her at the same time with a sympathetic expression. "I-I," she started but didn't know what to say after that. How could she tell her parents what was going on at school? They were busy all the time and had much important matters to worry about than her.

"We had an argument," Madelyn lied, glancing at her before turning her attention back to Jacklyn's parents, "but we're okay."

Her parents glanced at each other, as if they were silently communicating with one another, before they turned their attention back to the two teenagers. "What did you two argue about?" her father asked and ducked below the counter to open a cupboard and pull out a frying pan.

"A school project," Madelyn again lied and smiled softly, "but we came to a compromise."

Jacklyn nodded quickly to her friend's lie, hoping her parents would buy it and wishing she was already upstairs to tend to her wound.

Her mother set her glass of water on the counter before walking over to her daughter, causing her to widen her eyes at her. She stopped and didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around her, pulling her closer to her. Jacklyn allowed the warmth of her mother's hug to seep through her trembling body and allowed a few tears to fall onto her mother soft sweater. "Whatever happened, honey," she whispered into her ear, "I want you to know that your father and I will always be here for you."

Jacklyn resisted the urge to sob into her mother's sweater as she reluctantly pulled away. "W-We need to work," she whispered, glancing at Madelyn as she tried to prevent her voice from breaking.

Her friend nodded before gently grabbing her elbow and pulling her closer to her. "We need to get started on our project," she informed Jacklyn's parents.

"If you need any help-" her father started before Madelyn interrupted him.

"We know. We'll come ask for your help if we need it."

Her friend pulled her upstairs, already knowing where her room was after coming over often during their high school careers. She opened her bedroom door and pulled both of them inside before closing it and sitting down on the bed with her. "Let me see it," Madelyn demanded, keeping her tone soft and gentle.

Jacklyn hesitantly removed her hand from her mouth, showing her blood-stained lips. She poked them gently and winced when the action caused more blood to seep out.

Her friend scowled as she examined the wound before standing and hurrying over to the connected bathroom.

The victim reached over to her nightstand and grabbed her tissue box. She took a tissue and began wiping her mouth but winced every time it made direct contact. She could hear Madelyn pushing a lot of her necessities around in her bathroom and glanced over to see her upper body disappear from view as she leaned on her counter to look in the mirror cabinet.

She looked back over to face the front, her eyes accidentally catching her own appearance in the mirror on the other side of the room. She stared with great intensity at her unkempt appearance; her brown hair was disheveled, her green eyes were puffy from crying on the bus ride home and her now blood-stained tissue was sticking to her lower lip, which was already swelling from the bully's punch.

Why did they have to bully her? Was there something they didn't like about her? What did she do wrong? What made her so different from the other kids that it caused them to want to hurt her and push her around? She frowned and threw her tissue in her nearby trashcan before grabbing another one and patting her eyes gently.

Was it because she was an overachiever when it came to her school work? Was it because she would prefer to study rather than go out? Was it because she had a good home life? Was it because she dressed like a scholar instead of wearing whatever clothing was the newest trend? Did she do her makeup differently than the other girls? Was it because she was aiming to go to Harvard after high school? What was wrong with her that they hated so much?

She tried fitting in. Heck she spent an entire summer teaching herself how to do makeup like the other girls and even studied on how to dress like them too; well, she ended up only finding a cute scholar-like style that she felt really complimented her personality instead. What was so different that was wrong in their eyes?

She threw another tissue in the garbage and glanced back over to the bathroom when she heard the faucet turn on then off. Her friend emerged from the bathroom, damp towel in hand and a first-aid kit in the other. She sat down on the bed with her and started to gently apply pressure to Jacklyn's lips, muttering "sorry" every time she caused her to wince. Noticing the bleeding stopped, she then took out a cotton ball and poured some hydrogen peroxide on it before cleaning the wound, again muttering her apologies every time Jacklyn winced. Finally, to finish, she handed her the Vaseline and watched as she gently rubbed a little bit on her wound.

Jacklyn sighed when she was finished and set the Vaseline on her nightstand, figuring she would use more before she went to bed. "I wish I was graduated already," she whispered, looking down with her eyes closed, "I could be away from all of _them_."

Her friend immediately wrapped her arms around her, squeezing her gently. "Believe me, I wish the same; you wouldn't have to go through all of this if you were," she whispered back, gently rubbing her back in a circular motion.

"Yeah, but we wouldn't have met, would we?"

"Probably not, but if it means that you would be safe and happy, I would have gladly accepted that you graduated early."

Jacklyn smiled softly and pulled away from her friend. "Thanks for helping me with my wound and," she hesitated and frowned, "lying to my parents."

"Hey, what are friends for?" she responded before frowning. "But you do need to tell them the truth."

She sighed again. "I know. They just have a lot on their plates."

"I'm pretty sure their daughter's safety is much more important than anything else."

She hummed. Madelyn had a good point; her parents _always_ put her first, even if she needed them for a ridiculous reason. Which meant she was more important to them than anything else.

She nodded hesitantly. "You're right," she admitted, "you're so right."

Her friend smiled. "Then tell them the truth."

"I will but not tonight. It's Friday, and I want to have a nice evening."

Madelyn smirked. "You think it's okay with your parents if I spend the night?"

"Are you kidding? They know you're my only friend; of course they'll let you stay over."

"Good," she responded before taking out her phone and turning it on, "I'll just call my Mom and let her know."

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it's midnight already. It's too early," Madelyn complained as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

Jacklyn giggled, feeling her own eyes close. "If it's too early then why do you look so tired?"

"I'm not."

"Uh-huh."

She huffed. "Look, how about we watch something to keep us up?"

"You don't want to go to bed?"

"Do you really have to ask that?"

She smiled and reached for her TV remote on her nightstand then laid back in bed. "What do you want to watch?"

"Once Upon A Time, season three."

She groaned, annoyed with her friend's non-hesitant answer. "No way."

"Oh come on! You love that show!"

"Yeah, but I don't like Pan."

"But you like the story."

"I like the nice Peter Pan from the original story; not the creepy and evil one from the show."

Madelyn huffed. "You gotta give it a chance."

"I did. Four times to be exact because of your constant pleading! I don't want to watch it again."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Again no."

"I'll do whatever you want."

"No you won't."

"Fine, I'll make you my famous strawberry crepes in the morning. Will that satisfy you?"

Jacklyn bit her lower lip but winced and opened her mouth as pain shot through it. "Fine, but you better live up to that promise."

Madelyn smiled, satisfied that she convinced her. "Oh don't worry, I will. Now turn it on!"

She rolled her eyes and turned on the first episode of season three.

Who the heck was talking so freaking loud late at night? Jacklyn scowled as she woke up and lifted herself up on her elbows, feeling her warm comforter beneath her. She looked to her left first to see her friend sleeping beside her before looking forward when the voice of a familiar British actor reached her ears. She rolled her eyes at herself for falling asleep with the TV on and stood up to go turn it off, forgetting that her remote was literally next to her from where she lay before. She sighed in relief once it was off and glanced over at Madelyn, who was snoring softly and clutching onto most of the blanket they were sharing before they both fell asleep. She shook her head in slight annoyance and amusement; that girl could sleep through anything.

She walked over to her bed and took off another blanket from off of it before walking over to the window seat, deciding she'd rather sleep on it then on the carpet. She sat down on the window seat, her back against the wall behind her, and placed her blanket on top of her lap to keep her warm before staring at the stars, as if observing them. She huffed when one shined brighter than the rest, it causing her to remember Peter Pan from the original story and Pan from the TV show. "'Second star to the right, and straight on till morning,' huh?" she mused, smirking. "Yeah right."

Peter Pan was the first story her parents ever told her before taking her to see the movie. It was great to believe in it when she was young but she was a seventeen year old girl now; she didn't believe in any of that nonsense anymore.

Not to mention, Peter Pan was meant to be a fun and happy character for children; not an evil genius like Pan from Once Upon A Time. However, (she would never admit this out loud) it was entertaining to see Pan in a different light; he was portrayed as a dark trickster, who only wanted the heart of the truest believer.

She chuckled, suddenly remembering Pan's plan for Henry to make him believe in him. "Well, Peter, unlike the truest believer, I don't believe. I mean it's common sense that magic and fairy tales just don't exist; there's always a scientific explanation for it." She sunk down until she was laying down and smirked as she let her wild imagination take control. "This might be because I'm exhausted and am thinking the most craziest thoughts or whatever, _but_ if you can take me to Neverland tonight, then I might believe in you, but I'll still hate you; unless you can change my mind about that too. Can you hear me, _Pan_? Do you want to lose to a girl? Or do you want to prove me wrong and win? So why don't you accept my challenge and I'll believe in you, but only if you win. Okay? I'll believe."

She closed her eyes, exhausted and for sure going to either laugh about what she had done tomorrow or remember none of it.

As soon as sleep began to overcome her, she didn't register that her window panels flew open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Once Upon A Time. I only own my OC and her story. All rights go to their respective owners. :)**

* * *

She smiled, content that she was almost asleep. She shivered involuntarily and snuggled closer with her blanket as the air around her became much more chilly; her mom probably forgot to turn on the heater again.

Turning over, she sighed and opened her eyes slightly when a cold breeze hit her cheeks, causing her to shiver again. She set her hand down next to her, trying to find the carpet to relax herself before widening them when she felt nothing but air. She looked down and gasped when she saw the street two stories below her. She yelped and shot back frantically, scurrying to get inside before she fell out of her window.

Before she got all the way in, however, she yelped again when a hand grasped onto her ankle and pulled her back out. She grasped onto the edge of the widow seat and looked over her shoulder, fully expecting to see some burglar or another person, but gasped when she made out a dark silhouette with golden yellow eyes from Once Upon A Time. She screamed, waking up Madelyn, who shot up from where she lay on the ground and whirl around to see her, only to gape at the sight before her.

"Madelyn!" Jacklyn exclaimed, now grasping onto the edge of her cushion attached to the window seat to keep herself from flying out of her window. "Help me!"

Her friend immediately ran over to her and grasped onto her forearms to pull her inside. Her jaw dropped and her skin paled, however, when she looked past Jacklyn's body when she saw the shadow.

"Madelyn!" she exclaimed again, feeling her friend's grip on her arms loosen.

The girl quickly recovered and pulled again, tightening her grip. "A-Am I dreaming?!" she exclaimed, her eyes focused on the shadow. "Is that what I think it is?!"

"I-It's Peter Pan's stupid shadow!"

The shadow's eyes narrowed, causing Madelyn to pale some more. "I think you just made him mad!"

Jacklyn gulped and held onto Madelyn's arms as tight as she could, but when the shadow tugged on her roughly, her hands slid down to her wrists. "Madelyn, do something!"

"I am doing something!"

"Girls? What's going-?"

Both teens looked towards the doorway, noticing their mother standing there, looking very pale as she stared with widened eyes at the scene. "Mom, help!" Jacklyn screamed, grunting when the shadow tugged on her again.

Her mother immediately sprang into action and hurried over to the two before grasping onto her daughter's wrists and pulling her towards her. "Jim! Jim!" she called, her panicking tone clearly heard.

The sound of footsteps were heard but before her father reached the doorway, the shadow tugged again, causing Jacklyn to lose her grip on her mother and friend as she was pulled out the window. She screamed as she was carried farther and farther from her home and up into the night sky. Feeling queasy from watching as the distance between her and the ground increased, she looked up, noticing the shadow taking her towards the brightest star in the sky.

"This isn't happening," she thought, panicking, "this can't be happening."

Before they reached the star, however, her mind overpowered with fear and caused her to black out.

Rough leaves.

Muddy ground.

Cold breeze.

The sound of the wind blowing against the trees.

Those were the first things Jacklyn became aware of when she began to wake up. She groaned in exhaustion and a bit of pain as she moved her head slightly, hearing the leaves crinkle beneath her. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked beneath her to see she was laying down on a patch of rough leaves on the muddy ground.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion; where the heck was she?

Using her hands to balance herself and use as support, she pushed herself upwards, gasping when her back ached from the movement. Carefully, she folded her legs underneath her before balancing herself to keep herself from falling back over.

She pushed her now disheveled hair over her shoulders and glanced at her surroundings; she was in a forest, and it was dark. The moon and the stars were out, providing some light for her, but she could hardly see a thing with it being so dark out.

Slowly, she pushed herself up to stand, being careful not to fall. The attempt to stand was proven futile, however, when her legs gave out beneath her and she fell back onto the ground, feeling her hands and knees sting from it. She gasped in pain and quickly looked at her hands, noticing that they were scraped and figured her knees were the same. She sighed and tried to stand again; this time succeeding.

"Okay," she muttered and raised her hands in front of her, "time to walk."

A small yelp escaped her as she took one step forward, now understanding why it was difficult to move; her leg must have twisted itself when she was dropped here. She moved forward, grunting when her pain escalated.

She stopped where she was and jumped, however, when she heard a branch snap from behind her. Cautiously, she looked over her shoulder to see nothing and no one there. Feeling her heart rate speed up as fear settled in the pit of her stomach, she gulped and shakily asked, "H-Hello?"

A few moments of silence passed and she began to wonder if she was just being paranoid. If someone was truly there, why wouldn't they reveal themselves? She sighed, smiling a bit in amusement as she made fun of herself for being so paranoid before looking forward again, her eyes widening in fear as they stared right into a pair of green eyes. She yelped and stumbled backwards, only to end up falling on her backside and twisting her leg even more. She bit her lip as pain shot up her leg and held onto it, feeling it throb.

Her head shot up when she heard a chuckle and glared at the apparent teenage boy standing in front of her with his arms crossed and a stupid smirk settled on his face.

"Couldn't resist, love," he admitted, no shame clear in his tone as his smirk widened.

She narrowed her eyes, her mind processing what he had said and how she felt like she's seen him before. His light brown semi-messy hair was the first characteristic she analyzed but couldn't figure out where she had seen it. Then it was his eyes; those green orbs that lustfully peered into her soul and that caused a shiver to crawl up her spine. He was tall, yes, probably a few inches taller than her but that wasn't very relevant in her search so she moved onto his clothes; both his shirt and pants were green and brown, providing perfect camouflage when he wanted to blend in with the forest; patches of dirt appeared on the faded pieces of clothing, meaning he must have either lived there, played in them, or just didn't mind getting dirty.

She hummed; she knew she's seen him from somewhere before but the context clues weren't clear, or she was just too blind. She moved onto one final trait that she believed would provide her with her answer; his smirk. It scared her; it was like he knew every little detail, every secret, about her and would use it against her for the rest of her life. It screamed danger and pure evil and made her want to curl in a ball or run for her life. Of course, she could just be overreacting.

He rose an amused eyebrow at her. "Enjoying the view, love?" he teased, and she widened her eyes in response, feeling a blush forming. He chuckled again and crouched down to be closer to her, making her scoot herself backwards a bit. "You're not afraid, are you?"

Oh yeah. One-hundred percent, but she couldn't let him know that; he could hurt her easily by using her fear of him against her. She glared, determined to appear tough. "Why should I be scared of a boy such as you?" she answered with a question.

He rose both of his eyebrows then. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't look scary to me."

His smirk widened. "You should be afraid of me, love," he whispered, his voice full of malice, causing a shiver to run down her spine, which he took notice of before he looked down at her ankle. "You seem to have hurt yourself."

She scoffed then. "Obviously."

"How did it happen?"

She sighed. "You may think this sounds crazy, but a creature that I thought didn't exist kidnapped me and brought me here."

He hummed as he stared down at her twisted ankle. "Did it by any chance resemble a shadow?"

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion; how would he know that? Did that shadow live here? "Yeah, it did. Why? You know it?"

"Yes, I do," he responded before glancing up at her with a smirk. "It's mine."

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey, beautiful people! What do you think will happen next? :)**

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **Hey, beautiful Ineedaname! Thank you for your reviews! They were super sweet! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Once Upon a Time. I only own my OC and her story. All rights go to their respective owners. :)**

* * *

She sighed. "You may think this sounds crazy, but a creature that I thought didn't exist kidnapped me and brought me here."

He hummed as he stared down at her twisted ankle. "Did it by any chance resemble a shadow?"

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion; how would he know that? Did that shadow live here? "Yeah, it did. Why? You know it?"

"Yes, I do," he responded before glancing up at her with a smirk. "It's mine."

* * *

The shadow was his? If it truly was his then that would mean that this boy, whom she thought wasn't real, was the _Peter Pan_. That was impossible though, wasn't it? He was from a TV show; he was fictional!

She had to be dreaming, right? Yeah, she was probably having a stupid nightmare because she ended up watching season three of Once Upon a Time with Madelyn, again. He somehow was her nightmare for the night which was weird 'cause she normally dreamed about the bullies.

She narrowed her eyes at him; she had to prove that this was all a dream. "So, what's your name then?"

"Oh! Have I forgotten to introduce myself?" he questioned before smirking. "I'm Peter. Peter Pan."

"Sorry, I don't believe it."

"But you said you would if you came here."

Her eyes widened at that. Oh heck no. He heard her? That was impossible; she didn't live right next door to Neverland.

She scoffed at her own wild imagination; she probably fell asleep on the window seat and was now dreaming what _Pan's_ response would be to her little challenge.

Which meant that the only way to get out of this was to either play his little game or play stupid to wake up, just like the bully dreams; she decided to go with the latter option. "Did I? I don't recall doing that."

He narrowed his eyes. "Don't be stupid. I heard you."

"Heard me?" she scoffed, "We're not next door neighbors, you know."

He chuckled. "Of course not but that doesn't mean I can't hear you, _Jacklyn_."

She widened her eyes again; how did he know her name? She never told him, right? "H-How did you know-?"

"What? Your name?" he questioned, smirking. "Well, I have to know whatever I can about my challenger before I agree to the challenge. Don't you think that's fair?"

Fair? That wasn't _fair_. She only knew what the TV show told her about him; she didn't actually _know_ him. Of course none of this was real, though, so it didn't matter, right? "Am I dreaming?" she asked, her voice as low as a whisper.

He raised an amused eyebrow. "Dreaming? Of course not. You're actually here, in Neverland, where we will be playing the game."

"'Game'? What 'game'?"

He sighed, annoyance clear in his tone. "Haven't you been paying attention?" he questioned and rolled his eyes. "The challenge that you made? I'm accepting it. We're playing _here_. I'll beat you _here_."

Before she could protest however, he stood up, distracting her as he outstretched his hands towards her. "Come on, Jacklyn. Let's get you to camp."

She scoffed; wasn't he forgetting something? "Aren't you forgetting something, _Pan_?" she asked, sarcasm clear in her tone, and pointed to her twisted ankle. "I can't walk. Well, I can walk but not walk as quickly with a twisted ankle."

"Ah, yes. How could I have forgotten an injury so," he mused, smirking wider and pointing at her ankle, " _weak_?"

She glared; how dare he. Her injury may not be like a broken leg, but it still hurt. "Do you have ice or some medicine I could take?" she asked behind her gritted teeth, frustrated and not wanting to yell given the fact that she might not be able to control her temper on this boy.

He crouched down. "No," he answered as his hand hovered above her ankle, "I have something better."

Something better? What could possibly be better than medicine and a bag of ice to help with the swelling?

Before she could ask, his hand glowed a soft golden color, shocking her as she stared wide-eyed at the color-changing hand. She winced when she felt the swelling and pain in her ankle decrease drastically as it tingled.

When he finished, he looked up at her and smirked in amusement at her baffled expression. She carefully brought her ankle towards her, checking for any sign of the previous injury. It felt normal. It was no longer swollen, the purple bruise that was forming previously was gone and the pain wasn't there.

She bit her lip, this time not wincing from the pain, as she tried to think of a scientific explaination to what she just witnessed. Unfortunately, nothing came to mind.

But it was impossible, right? There was no way magic _actually existed_. Then how did her ankle go from twisted to completely healed in ten seconds flat?

No, there was a scientific explaination for it; there was for everything. She just had to find it.

After all, magic was just an entertainment trick for both children and adults. It didn't-no-it _couldn't_ exist.

Right?

She gasped, shooting back to reality when a pair of fingers snapped in her face. She looked forward, glaring at the smug look on the boy's face as he stared back at her. "What?" she asked bitterly, wishing he would disappear.

"What?" he mimicked, raising an amused eyebrow. "Don't ask me 'what'; you're the lost one here."

She huffed and stood up, wanting to leave. "Look, I don't know what kind of dream this is or why I'm dreaming about you specifically, but I'm not going to waste another second here with you when I could be figuring out how to wake up."

Before she could take a step away from the boy, she shot back, her hand being pulled in the opposite direction as a firm hand grasped onto her wrist. She grunted and glared at Pan, who didn't seem at all pleased. "Look, Jacklyn," he started, his dark tone causing her to lose her glare as she stared wide-eyed at him, "I know you're new here and you don't quite understand how things work on my island, but you should know that no one leaves without _my permission._ So you're not going anywhere. Not until I say you can."

She scoffed. "Or what? You'll send me to my room?"

He glared, causing her to lean back a bit as she tugged on her arm to get it out of his grip that kept tightening. "More like, I'll put you in a cage."

She sighed; she knew he would do that. He was _the_ evil Peter Pan after all, yet this was all a dream so it didn't matter. "Well, _Pan_ , I'll tell you what. You can go back to your little camp that's somewhere in this jungle while I go find a cliff to jump off and scare myself awake."

* * *

"I don't believe this," Jacklyn muttered to herself as she sat holding her knees up to her chest and dangling from the cage Pan put her in, "this is the weirdest dream I've ever had."

Right after her little 'frustrated argument', as he put it, Pan concluded that she drew the line by trying to 'order him around'. He forcefully dragged her to the cages, claiming she was in too much disbelief and needed a few hours alone to comprehend that she was _actually_ in Neverland.

Well, it had been a few hours, at least that's what she thought. Ever since he left her to sit by herself up in the tree, she'd been counting down the minutes as they passed by. Still, no one came back; not Pan, not his 'Lost Boys', as he called them, and not even a pirate found her.

She groaned in boredom and leaned her head back against the cage wall, listening to the sound of birds chirping from the trees all around her. "I need to get out of this."

She closed her eyes, believing that if she fell asleep in her dream, she might just wake up and find herself in her bedroom with her best friend right beside her. Unfortunately, fate wouldn't let her sleep. Her cage shot downwards, frightening her and making her yelp as she grasped onto the bars of the bamboo around her. Before she hit the bottom, the cage abruptly stopped, making her yelp again, and slowly began to descend.

When it did reach the bottom, she was panting in fear with her knees up to her chest, her eyes widened, and her knuckles turning white from how tight she was grasping onto the bars. Her heart rate was slowly slowing down from it's speedy pace it was at a moment ago, and she was attempting to control her breathing again. What the freaking heck was that?! Who would do such a thing to her?!

The sound of the cage door unlocking and opening reached her ears, and she looked up abruptly as a boy crouched down in front of it. "Hello, Jacklyn," Felix, Pan's loyal subject, greeted, smirking. "Did you enjoy the joyride?"

She scoffed. "Joyride? You could have killed me!"

He chuckled. "I could have, but Pan doesn't want me to do that," he admitted then smirked wider, " _yet_."

She rolled her eyes and groaned inwardly. This was just great; she had another irritating and annoying boy she had to deal with until she woke up. Pan was bad enough; did her dreams really have to have Felix in them too? "What do you want?" she asked bitterly, wanting to get to the point so she could get back to her boring alone time instead of dealing with them.

"Pan wants to see you."

"Then tell Pan that if he wants to see me, he can come talk to me himself," she huffed and crossed her arms.

"He said if you don't come, you won't get supper."

"Then I'll gladly starve."

"You won't get water either."

"Let's get one thing straight. I'd rather die a slow and painful death than leave this cage because Pan wants me to."

He scoffed and glanced up past the cage. "Told you she wouldn't come out."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion for a moment before raising them when a familiar pair of brown boots came into sight. "Pan," she bitterly muttered.

Said-boy knelt down after Felix moved out of the way and held onto the door of the cage for support. "Evening, love," his smooth modulated voice greeted her as he smirked.

"Don't call me that."

"What?" he questioned, tilting his head in mock confusion. "'Love'?"

She scoffed again and glared at him. "Go away, Pan. I don't want to see you."

He smirked wider. "I'll only leave if you come with me."

"No."

"Then I guess I'm staying right here just like you'll be staying in this," he knocked on the cage door, "cage."

She sighed in annoyance. "Why can't I just wake up?" she muttered and leaned back against the cage.

She should have woken up by now. Normally, her dreams didn't take so long to end; they were short and weren't really detailed like this one was.

"You still believe this is all a dream?" he scoffed. "Well, it's not, so you better accept it now so things can become easier for you."

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Easier? How would things become 'easier'?"

"Well, for starters, you wouldn't be in this cage any longer; you'd stay at the camp with the Lost Boys and I."

She shrugged. "Good point."

"Secondly, you'd get a proper meal everyday and you'd able to interact with the other Lost Boys."

"Oh yeah 'cause I want to play with a few immature Lost Boys," she sarcastically commented.

He narrowed his eyes. "I'm trying to help you."

"If you want to help me then take me to the nearest cliff so I can jump off and wake up."

He muttered something under his breath before frowning. "Fine. If you want to jump off a cliff so badly just to prove that this is all a dream then I'll take you there myself."

* * *

 **Author's note:** **Hey, beautiful people! How are you all doing? I hope you liked this chapter. What do you think will happen next? Let me know what you think by leaving a review. :)**

* * *

 **Thank you, Witch of evil, XxLostDreamerxX, and Kayluvsall, for following and/or favoriting my story! You all are awesome! :)**

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **Thank you, XxLostDreamerxX, for your review! It was very sweet. I'm glad you're enjoying my story. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Once Upon A Time. I only own my OC's. All rights go to their respective owners. :)**

* * *

"If you want to help me then take me to the nearest cliff so I can jump off and wake up."

He muttered something under his breath before frowning. "Fine. If you want to jump off a cliff so badly just to prove that this is all a dream then I'll take you there myself."

* * *

She didn't think he was serious, but he was. He led her-well, _dragged_ her straight towards a cliff that was probably a thousand feet tall.

She looked down, fear settling in the pit of her stomach. She could die if she jumped and if this was a real situation and jumped. But it was a dream, so she would only wake up when she hit rock-bottom.

If this was a dream though, why was everything so detailed? Every rock, tree, bush, and flower were in perfect detail. Her imagination would have never created something that was as beautiful as this island.

She bit her lip; something was off. Nothing seemed fake anymore; it felt _real_.

"Well?" Pan questioned, gesturing to the edge of the cliff. "Are you going to jump or not?"

She exhaled deeply, staring down at the dark abyss below her. "O-Of course I am," she answered, her voice shaky, "it is a dream after all."

He scoffed. "You'll die, you know."

She gulped but took a step forward anyway, now standing closer to the edge. "N-No, I won't. I'll wake up before I hit the bottom."

He shook his head lightly and pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is a game you can't win, Jacklyn." He sighed then and gestured to the direction they followed to get there. "Just admit defeat and let me take you to the camp."

Her hands started to tremble as she continued to stare at the abyss below her. She could go back with him, stay in this dream a little longer until Madelyn woke her, but she would be stuck there with _Pan_ , and she did not want to dream about him any longer. "No, I'm waking up whether you like it or not."

He scoffed again and pushed her forward, making her Yelp in surprise as she stumbled closer to the edge. "If you truly believe this is a dream then jump already."

She would have if she truly _did_ believe this was a dream.

Why was she even questioning it? She was in a dream! Peter Pan wasn't real, the Lost Boys weren't real, and Neverland didn't exist! It was all a fairytale! There was only one way to prove it too.

She shut her eyes, took a deep breath, and jumped.

The harsh winds of Neverland dashed past her as she continued falling. Her eyes were wide open now as she got closer and closer to the ground. She was truly scared now. She should wake up at any moment.

Or not.

Her heart rate accelerated as she realized that she wasn't in a dream; it was real. All of it was real and she was going to die because she doubted it was. "Peter!" she screamed, noticing she was only twenty feet away from the bottom. She shut her eyes as she readied herself for the impact and pain she was going to feel when she broke her spine.

Right as she was about to hit the ground, she stopped falling when a pair of arms wrapped around her. She opened her eyes, noticing Peter was the one who caught her, and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, locking her hands to keep herself from slipping.

He landed ever so gently on the ground and set her down on her feet. She sighed in relief and gently pushed herself away from him.

She ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath, the shock of almost dying coursing through her. Her spine would have shattered instantly from the impact. She would have lost her life. She would have lost her family and friend, and it was all because she doubted Neverland existed.

She looked up abruptly when Peter cleared his throat, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Well?" he questioned.

She waited a moment or two for him to continue but when he didn't, she scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "Well what?" she asked, not understanding what he wanted.

He scoffed. "What? No thank you?"

Oh. That was what he wanted. She hummed. "Thank you, Peter, for saving my life."

He smirked and nodded once. "You're welcome."

"And kidnapping me against my will," she continued. Sure, he saved her from death, but he also ruined her life by taking her away from her home, her parents, and Madelyn.

He rolled his eyes. "I knew this was coming sometime soon."

"Then you should know that I want to go home."

"Sure, I'll let you leave when you admit defeat to our game."

"Fine, I lost. Can I go home now?"

He scrunched his eyebrows together. "I didn't expect you to give up so easily."

"Yeah, well, I want to see my parents again, so if you could call your shadow to take me back that would be great."

He crossed his arms. "Do you believe?"

"What?"

"Do you believe in me?"

"I know you exist."

"Knowing something exists is very different from believing in something, Jacklyn."

She shrugged. "Then I believe in you too. Now can I leave?"

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes, you are. You just don't want to play our game."

"Of course I don't want to play your stupid game."

"You're the one that started _our_ 'stupid' game by challenging me."

"Yeah, but I didn't know you _actually_ existed. I thought you were some made up fairytale meant to bring joy to children."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "'Joy to children'? What will your world come up with next?"

"My world is very different than your own. Now take me home."

"No." He looked up at her abruptly, narrowed his eyes and stalked towards her, making her stumble backwards in fear. She grunted when her back hit a tree, trapping her as Pan loomed over her and placed both of his arms on either side of her. "Not until you believe."

"I just said that I did!"

"You lied that you do and you're not going anywhere until you really do believe in me."

"Oh come on! I just admitted that I lost; can't you take that as a victory?"

He smirked. "I could but then there would be no fun in our game."

"Did you not get the hint that I don't care about the game?!'

"Oh, I did! I just chose not to listen."

She groaned in annoyance and glared. "Take me home."

He smirked wider. "No. Now let's take you back to my camp."

* * *

The camp looked exactly like the one from the one created in Once Upon A Time. Well, except for the tents; she couldn't recall seeing those in the show.

Some of the boys she saw so far she couldn't recognize either. Not to mention, there was a lot more than she thought there would be. If she knew there would be this many boys, she wouldn't have even thought about challenging Pan.

Pan led her to the fireplace, ignoring the murmurings of his Lost Boys as they stared at Jacklyn. "Boys, gather 'round!" he exclaimed, stopping beside the fireplace and turning her to face the group of boys as they walked over.

Self-consciously, she pulled down her pajama shirt, feeling underdressed even though she was surrounded by a bunch of boys in stitched up rags.

"This," he started, placing a hand on Jacklyn's shoulder, who frowned from the touch, "is Jacklyn Smith. She will be staying on the island for a short amount of time."

"Hopefully," she muttered bitterly, crossing her arms.

"By the end of her stay here in Neverland, she will be our first ever Lost Girl!"

All of the boys cheered while Jacklyn widened her eyes. She would become the first ever Lost Girl? Did that mean Emma wasn't on the island yet? Did Pan not kidnap Henry yet? If the rest of the Once Upon A Time crew wasn't on Neverland to rescue Henry then what timeline did she end up in that universe?

Even though not knowing what timeline she was in was dreadful, that wasn't what bothered her the most. What bothered her the most was that Pan thought she would become a Lost Girl. She knew what a Lost Boy was; she wasn't about to become a hopeless Lost Girl.

"Lost Girl?" she scoffed, pushing his hand off of her and glaring. "Sorry but there's no way I'm going to _be_ a Lost Girl by the end of my stay."

"Of course you will be, Jacklyn," he corrected, whispering, "once you start believing in me."

She bit her lip but didn't say anything to retort or reject what he had just told her. He was right; once she started to believe in him then she would technically become a Lost Girl. And if she became a Lost Girl, well, she would have lost all hope of going home.

* * *

 **Author's note:** **Hey, beautiful people! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! What do you think will happen next? Please feel free to leave a review! Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated! :D**

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **Thank you, Ineedaname, for your review! It was sweet! I'm really glad you're enjoying my story. :)**

 **Thank you, Guest, for your review! I'm really glad you're enjoying my story. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Lost Girl?" she scoffed, pushing his hand off of her and glaring. "Sorry but there's no way I'm going to _be_ a Lost Girl by the end of my stay."

"Of course you will be, Jacklyn," he corrected, whispering. "Once you start believing in me."

She bit her lip but didn't say anything to retort or reject what he had just told her. He was right; once she started to believe in him then she would technically become a Lost Girl. If she became a Lost Girl, well, she would have lost all hope of going home.

* * *

Apparently, being a girl close to their age on Neverland was an exciting thing for the Lost Boys. Everyone wanted to talk to her and a few even flirted. It was a very unusual feeling for her considering that most of the boys at her school didn't even know she existed. Unsure of how to react to the attention she was receiving, she accidently backed into Peter, who got the message she must have been uncomfortable and guided her away from the boys and into the forest.

"Where are we going?" she asked, letting herself be pulled by Peter.

"I need to show you where you'll be staying," he answered, holding onto her wrist as he pulled her to keep up with him.

"Gee, how generous of you," she sarcastically replied, "but you know my home is usually where I stay."

He chuckled. "You're going to remind me constantly that you want to go home, aren't you?"

"That depends; will it annoy you?"

"Probably."

"Then yes. I will remind you constantly."

He rolled his eyes and tugged on her wrist, making her yelp as she stumbled closer to him. "You're not going home until after you believe in me. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, I know. You've told me that quite a few times."

"Does it annoy you?"

"Yes, it does."

"Then I'll make sure to remind you constantly of that."

She groaned in annoyance. Why did she have to make that stupid challenge? She could be home right now and laying in her comfortable bed as she dreamed of bullies; she hated dreaming of them, but it wasn't as bad as the situation she was in. Instead, she was stuck on an island with a bunch of loyal Lost Boys, whose leader was the most irritating person she'd ever met. "You are such an annoyance," she whispered, mainly to herself to keep him from hearing her.

"I'll make sure to always grace you with my presence then, love," he retorted, smirking back at her.

She scoffed and shook her head slightly. "I want to go home."

"No."

"Why can't you just accept the fact that I'm willingly letting you take victory?"

"Because our game won't be any fun if you give up so easily." He pushed aside a few branches and walked through, leaving Jacklyn to get whacked in the face with the twigs.

She yelped and pushed away the branches as Peter pulled her along. "But I want to go home. I _am_ going to give up easily."

"So you're saying you'll become a Lost Girl then?"

She glared. "I'm not going to be a Lost Girl."

"You'll lose by believing in me and when you believe in me, well, you'll become a Lost Girl."

She sighed in response and kept quiet, not wanting to continue with this pointless argument.

A few minutes passed before Peter stopped along their trek and gestured to what was in front of him. "Here we are. Home sweet home."

She looked up, expecting to see some small tent or maybe even a log she was supposed to sleep in. Imagine her surprise when her eyes discovered a very large tent with a pathway of rocks leading to the entrance. She gaped and glanced at him, who rose one of his eyebrows in amusement. "What?" he questioned. "Don't tell me you expected to sleep in a cave."

She hummed and glanced back at the tent before hesitantly walking towards it, letting go of Pan's hand. When she reached the entrance, she pushed aside the flaps and walked through, this time expecting to see just a sleeping bag. But there was more than just an old sleeping bag. There was a twin sized bed with a green blanket and a brown pillow on the opposite side of the tent. There were two wooden nightstands on each side of the bed with a candle standing on top of each. Strangely, a wooden armoire with leaves sticking out of it stood to the left side of the tent, confusing her that he would even consider she needed a wardrobe when she only had her pajamas to wear. Then there was a perfectly carved desk and chair to her right. Finally, there were lighted lanterns that hung from the wooden beams used as a ceiling.

Apparently, her gaped expression was a good enough answer to please him with what she thought of the tent because he chuckled and walked further in, leaving her at the entrance. "You seem surprised," he pointed out, smirking as he looked around.

She bit her lip, wincing when the action caused her wound to reopen and blood to trickle down her chin. She quickly covered her mouth and chin with her hand to prevent him from seeing it. "Yeah, well, this wasn't expected," she answered, heading towards the wardrobe to hopefully find a rag she could use.

He smirked wider. "Then what did you expect?" He turned to face her when he heard her turn the knobs of the armoire. He rose a curious eyebrow and walked towards her.

"A small tent," she answered simply, grunting in frustration when the wardrobe's doors wouldn't swing open.

"That wardrobe's always getting stuck. Here, stand aside." He pushed her away gently and grabbed the knobs before grunting as he yanked on them.

"I don't think it's going to open."

"Of course it is. You just have to be persistent."

She sighed as she kept her mouth and chin covered, waiting for him to open the armoire. "Can't you just use your magic to open it up?"

"I've tried before, but the armoire always stayed stuck in the end."

"Then _maybe_ this tent needs a new wardrobe, or perhaps even a small dresser."

"Feel free to make one, love."

She huffed. "I told you not to call me that."

"Well, I'm telling you that I can call you whatever I like."

"Jerk."

"Brat."

Right as she was about to retort, the armoire door swung open, making him lose his grip on the knobs and accidentally smack her. She yelped and fell to her right, landing on her side and holding her left cheek, feeling it throb from his hit. She whimpered as it stung a bit and then glanced at her hand to see more blood had fallen from her lip.

He knelt down and touched her shoulder. "I didn't mean to do that. Here, let me take a look."

Quickly, she covered up her wound and turned from him further. "Just get me a towel or something with water on it."

"I can heal the sting. You won't need a towel." He crawled more towards her face before reaching for her cheek. "Just let me-"

"No!" She stood up quickly and walked towards the entrance of the flap. "I'm just going to find a river or a lake and let this heal on it's own. I'll be back later."

She gasped as he teleported to stand right in front of her. She realized she was caught right when he scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "You're bleeding," he pointed out, gesturing to her blood-covered hand.

"It's nothing." She tried moving past him, but he stepped in her way, blocking her. She glared. "Move."

"Let me see it."

"No."

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Why are you being a jerk?"

He sighed. "I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice."

She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. What did he mean by that? What didn't he want to do? "Do what?"

He didn't answer her. Instead, she felt her hands try to pry themselves off her face. She widened her eyes, realizing Pan was somehow doing this. She tightened her grip and tried to run out of the tent, but he caught her before she could and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She grunted and struggled to fight out of his grip without using her hands. "Let me go!" she demanded.

"Not until you show me the wound."

"I'm fine!"

"No, you're not."

He picked her up, making her yelp in surprise, and carried her over to the bed, where he threw her down and quickly sat on top of her. She grunted from his weight being pressed onto her and whined when he grabbed a hold of her wrists. He pulled, using his strength and magic to try to pry her hands away from her mouth. Unfortunately, she was resisting and being stubborn.

He scowled in annoyance and pulled harder. "Oh come on!" he exclaimed, frustrated, and let go of her. "Why won't you let me see it? I clearly hurt you more than I thought, so let me make it right and heal the wound."

"Because I don't need your help! I can heal on my own!"

"Yes but that will take time! I can heal it in a matter of seconds!"

"No!"

He growled, making her widen her eyes at him; she didn't recall ever seeing him growl before; it kind of frightened her. He narrowed his eyes at her for a few moments before widening them and smirking, an idea coming to mind. "Oh. Did that scare you, Jacklyn?"

She glared, not liking where this was going. "Scare me? Please. You're the least scariest person I've ever met," she lied.

"Really?" He chuckled and lowered himself closer to her, causing her eyes to widen in both fear and a bit of surprise. "Something tells me that's not true."

She gulped, now really wishing she could fight him off of her. "N-No."

He smirked wider before placing both hands on either side of her, close to her shoulders. "Why don't I tell you a story?" His thumbs began caressing her shoulders, making her flinch from the touch. "It's about a little girl who was afraid to sleep in her room at night."

"S-Sounds like a stupid story."

"Oh it's not stupid." He cleared his throat. "Once upon a time, there was a little girl who never wanted to go to bed because she believed there was a 'monster' watching her as she slept. Her parents, of course, didn't believe her; they sent her to bed anyway, believing she just used that as an excuse to stay up longer."

"I-I don't like this story."

"Oh you will, don't worry. Now, where was I? Oh, that's right! As I was saying, the little girl was sent to bed every night by her parents. It was always the same routine; she would open her door, turn on the light switch, look around to make sure no 'monsters' were hiding and then quickly turn off the lights before dashing to her bed." He lowered himself even further, making her attempt to lean back into the pillow beneath her head to keep some distance between them. "She threw the covers over herself to keep herself hidden from the monster. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't wrong about it."

Jacklyn gulped again, feeling fear rise up inside of her. "I-I don't want to hear the ending to this story."

"Almost there, Jacklyn. Now, as I was saying," he continued, "the little girl was about to fall asleep in her bed until she heard the eerie sound of a door _slowly_ creaking open. She froze instantly, unsure of what to do. Should she stay where she was under her covers? Or should she try to run to the lights to turn them on and make sure that there wasn't a monster?" He shrugged. "Well, she knew her parents were always disappointed that she allowed a made-up monster to control her nights, so she chose the latter."

"Oh gosh," she muttered.

"As fast as she could, she jumped out of bed and ran towards the light switch." He smirked even wider. "Unfortunately, something icky and slimy wrapped around her ankle, making her fall down, and pull her towards her closet. As quick as her scream came, it left when something slimy wrapped around her mouth, muffling her screams so no one could hear her. She desperately fought and clawed at the floor to get away but to no avail; it didn't help her at all!"

Jacklyn whimpered. "S-Stop!"

He chuckled darkly, further enhancing her fear. "But we're not at the best part yet. Now, as soon as she was inside the closet, the door slammed, trapping her inside. She was turned over and widened her eyes in fear of what she saw. There it was. A monster that enjoyed darkness, suffering, and screams but those weren't his favorite things in the world," he continued, smirking wider as he leaned in closer to her, their noses almost touching. "What he enjoyed the most was eating the children of all ages that didn't _believe_."

Jacklyn's vision immediately became darkened as all the lanterns and candles went out. She whimpered then screamed when she heard a loud and aggressive growl next to her ear, and a pair of hands grasp onto her shoulders as they shook her. She threw her hands off of her face and reached forward to feel a muscled chest before pushing. Those hands grabbed her own and forcefully pinned them to the mattress.

The lights flickered back on, making her squint before becoming adjusted to the lights, and looked forward with fearful eyes to see Peter examining her face. She gaped; it was a trick! He tricked her into letting go of her wound! She turned her head away, trying to shield it as much as she could since she no longer had the protection of her hands.

"I didn't do that to you," he whispered, his hot breath tickling her lips as he followed her to see the wound more clearly.

She frowned. "No, you didn't," she whispered back, closing her eyes. "Someone else did."

"Who?"

"Just some stupid bullies at school. It doesn't matter anyway."

He frowned. "I see. I didn't know that."

"Even though you watched me before I got here, there's still a lot about me that you don't know, Peter."

He hummed before hesitantly letting go of one of her hands and gently applying pressure to her lip, making her wince. His hand glowed the soft golden color it had from before and gently sent out sparks onto her wounded lip. A small tingly feeling overcame her lips, making them tremble as his magic worked on her.

After a few moments, he released her lip and stopped his magic, letting her lick her lips in response to make sure the wound was gone; it was. He chuckled at her action before standing up and jumping off the bed, releasing her. "See? Not too bad, huh?"

She only huffed in response and sat up. "You tricked me."

He rose an amused eyebrow. "It's what I do best."

She groaned in annoyance before touching her cheek, not feeling a sting. "Did you heal my cheek too?"

"No. Slaps don't take that long to heal."

She nodded in response, unsure of what else to say.

"I better get back to camp," he commented, walking towards the flaps of the tent but then turned to look at her. "You can find the way back to camp, right?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I can."

He nodded once. "If you're not at camp in an hour, I'll stop by to bring you back for supper."

"Okay."

He then smirked, making her scrunch her eyebrows in confusion. "I should warn you. There are a lot of monsters in this area; I'd be careful."

She rolled her eyes. "Doubt that."

He winked at her before pushing aside the flaps and exiting the tent, leaving her alone.

She sighed and laid down to rest. Peter Pan was real. Well, the evil one was real, and she had to believe in him to leave Neverland. How could she? He was pure evil, selfish, and creepy. Not to mention, extremely competitive; she didn't like competition, yet she had to play to win.

How was she going to beat the boy that never lost a game? The one that was always one step ahead of everyone else?

How was she going to beat Peter Pan, the boy who never fails?

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey, beautiful people! How'd you like this chapter? What do you think will happen next? Do you think Jacklyn can beat Peter Pan and go home? Let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

 **Thank you, beautiful meguhanu, beautiful ManyChurros, beautiful MJ-ROBB, beautiful LadyEssiecat, and beautiful A.G. Thomas, for following and/or favoriting my story. You all are awesome! :)**

 **Thank you to those followed and/or favorited me as an author. You all are awesome too! :)**

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **Thank you, beautiful meguhanu, for your review! I'm so sorry to keep you waiting. I hope you liked it. :)**

 **Thank you, beautiful Ineedaname, for your review! I didn't she would go through with it either. Whenever I'm having a nightmare, I would normally wake up by falling off of something inside of the dream, so I thought 'why not make my character try and wake herself up by falling off of something?' :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time. I only own my OC's and their stories. All rights go to their respective owners. :)**

* * *

She sighed and laid down to rest. Peter Pan was real. Well, the evil one was real, and she had to believe in him to leave Neverland. How could she? He was pure evil, selfish, and creepy. Not to mention, extremely competitive; she didn't like competition, yet she had to play to win.

How was she going to beat the boy that never lost a game? The one that was always one step ahead of everyone else?

How was she going to beat Peter Pan, the boy who never fails?

* * *

Jacklyn didn't know how, but she managed to fall asleep. As usual, she dreamed of bullies, but, strangely, she also dreamt of the monster Peter had made up. She tossed back and forth in bed as her imagination raced to give her it's most cruel and unbearable dreams it could conjure up.

Sweat slid down her forehead as she mumbled the occasional 'no' when her ruthless dreams made her suffer through them. Tears slid down her cheeks, and she grunted, throwing her head to the side as her heart rate sped up. She slammed her fist into the mattress, trying to fight through her dreams and make it out alright.

Unfortunately, her dreams fought back. Her mumbling words became louder as her heart sped up it's pace, her fingers clenched onto the sheets beneath her, and her back arched upwards. She yelped and kicked her leg, hitting nothing but air. Her eyes shut tighter as her forehead creases scrunched together in fear and pain as her dreams continued to torture her.

After a moment or two of relentless dreaming and fighting through, she gasped and sat up, panting as she looked around her tent for any sign of the bullies or that monster. Her breathing slowed down when she came to the conclusion that it was all in her head; it was just a dream. She ran a hand through her hair, feeling sweat trail down her forehead as she gripped onto her scalp. She exhaled and inhaled deeply, trying to steady her racing heart.

"It was just a dream," she muttered, "all a dream."

She exhaled one last time before looking to her right, yelping when she noticed a boy sitting on the floor next to her bed. It wasn't just any ordinary Lost Boy though; it was Peter Pan.

He smirked. "You know I would ask you how you slept, but I believe I already know the answer to that," he mused.

She glared and wiped at her tear-stained cheeks, attempting to wipe off the sticky residue her tears left. "What are you doing here, Peter? How long have you been watching me?"

"A little more than an hour. Don't you remember I told you I would come back to take you to supper?" he questioned as he stood up and dusted himself off. He looked up at her after he finished. "What were you dreaming about anyway?"

She huffed and threw the blanket off of her, revealing her soaked pajama pants. "Crap," she thought as she stared down at the sweaty fabric of clothing. Oh gosh. That was embarrassing. Peter, with the possibility of having a dirty mind, probably thought she had an accident.

He cleared his throat, uncomfortable, and gestured to her pants. He opened his mouth to say something, but only managed to hesitate as he asked, "Did you, uh, wet yourself?"

She scoffed; she knew it. "No, it's sweat."

He sighed in relief, running a hand through his hair. "Thank goodness for that," he whispered.

"I can't go to supper looking like this," she mumbled and looked at the armoire before turning her attention to Peter as she addressed him a little louder, " _Please_ tell me there are clothes in that wardrobe."

He hummed and crossed his arms as he glanced at the wooden wardrobe. "Yeah, I saw some earlier when I opened it."

"Good." She stood out of bed and walked past him as she hurried to the wardrobe. She opened the doors, luckily with ease this time, and hummed as she went through all the clothing, hoping to find something that could fit her; unfortunately, nothing looked like her size.

She looked back at Peter, who now stood by the entrance of the flap, gazing outside as he paid no attention to her. She hummed; he must have wanted to give her privacy and that meant his mind wasn't as dirty as she thought, which also meant she was wrong in her assumption. "Peter?" He flicked his attention back to her, widening his eyes slightly as if he had forgotten she was there. "These clothes are too big."

He smirked. "Well, the last person that owned this tent was a boy."

She rolled her eyes and held up a shirt with patches of dirt all over the front. "I can see that." She threw the shirt back in the wardrobe before crossing her arms. "I need something else to wear."

He shrugged. "You could make clothes of your own out of the ones in the closet."

She nodded once, forming a thin line on her lips. "I did take a fashion design class my junior year."

He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "What's a fashion design class?"

"It's a class where you learn how to design and create clothing, like dresses, pants, shirts-"

"I know what clothing is," he interrupted, holding a hand up to stop her, "and I understand what you did in that class now so make the clothes you need."

"Well, I'm going to need some materials."

"Like what?"

"Some thread, a needle, and a pair of scissors."

He nodded once and walked over to the bed. Once by the foot of it, he waved his hand, and Jacklyn widened her eyes in surprise when the materials she needed materialized on the comforter. "There. Now, you can resize the clothes you need."

"Thank you."

He smirked. "Anytime, love."

She rolled her eyes in annoyance and pointed to the flaps of the tent. "Out."

He bowed his head slightly, smirking wider while doing so, and briskly left the tent, telling her the directions to get back to camp so she could make it there on her own.

She sighed and pulled out a rather large shirt and a pair of pants then walked over to the bed. She set them both down next to each other before placing her hands on her hips and exhaling deeply. "Time to get to work."

* * *

Jacklyn hurried through the woods, trying to follow Pan's directions as best as she could. She got lost a few times but was able to find the right path again.

She knew she was late for supper, her stomach rumbling being a constant reminder. Even though she didn't want to eat with all those boys and their gross manners, she was hungry, and she doubted Peter would bring her a meal to her tent. He probably would say something along the lines of: "You have to eat with me; it's for our game."

She huffed as her legs burned with exhaustion from running so fast to find the camp. She really hoped Peter gave her the right directions. If this was a trick, he would be sorry.

She stopped, placing a hand on a nearby tree and bending over as she struggled to catch her breath. She was certainly feeling the disadvantage of only relying on knowledge for so many years; knowledge gave her brain power but not athleticism.

As soon as she caught her breath, her head shot upwards at the sound of loud chatter, making her let out a breath of relief; she was close to the camp. She straightened up and dusted her clothes off, figuring she was close enough to walk the rest of the way. She walked towards the loud voices, being careful not to alert them of her presence in case it wasn't the Lost Boys she had been looking for.

When she was close enough, she stopped behind a few tall bushes and crouched down, listening to their voices to make sure they sounded like teenagers or children. A few moments went by before she heard the irritating voice of Peter Pan himself announce that dinner would be ready in a few short minutes. She raised her eyebrows in surprise; the boy had been holding off dinner to give her more time to make it. "How generous," she mumbled, "I doubt he'll do it again though."

She sighed and stood up, straightening her posture even though the boys probably wouldn't even care. "Okay. This is it."

She gulped and pushed herself through the bushes, pushing aside all the leaves. Once she was out, she dusted herself off and looked forward, noticing the chatter of the boys stopped. Her face heated up with nervousness as she noticed every Lost Boy gawked in her direction, looking her up and down as they did so. She rubbed her arms, feeling self-conscious, and shifted to put all her weight onto her right leg, feeling a bit uncomfortable with all the attention.

"Clearly, they haven't seen a girl in a long time," she thought, "just ignore them and find Peter."

"Nice clothes."

She looked forward, spotting Peter only ten feet away from her and standing next to Felix. "Uh, thanks," she awkwardly replied, shifting her gaze downwards.

Her clothes weren't that great, at least in her opinion. All she did was tear apart the shirt and sow it back together to make it smaller, but also added a bit of a feminine flare to it by making it appear that lace hung from the hem of the shirt and the end of the sleeves. The pants were easier; though they were a little wider, she just stitiched them tighter on the waist band and even made a belt from the spare fabric she found in the armoire. The boots, oddly enough, were the right size, so she didn't have to do anything to them. To top it all off, she used another piece of spare fabric to make a small ponytail and put her hair up in a messy bun.

Peter nodded once before turning his attention to a Lost Boy that came up from behind and whispered something to him. He shooed him away after a moment then turned to the rest of the Lost Boys. "Dinner's ready!"

That caused all the boys to lose interest in her as they all started to trek deeper into the forest, pushing themselves through the tall brushes. Jacklyn licked her dry lips before following a small group of them, figuring they would lead her to where the food was.

After a few minutes of perpetual walking, she arrived in a clearing where a large and flat wooden tree with a log stood, acting as a table and seats, in the center. Unsure of what to do, she glanced to her right, seeing all the Lost Boys line up in front of another wooden table where various amounts of food sat. She walked over to the line and stood behind a Lost Boy, waiting for her turn to get food.

When she arrived to the food, she was handed a plate of it, which she was sure she hadn't seen before, and shooed away to find a seat. She glanced at the table, noting it was almost filled, and glanced back towards where she came from; she could head back to her tent and eat there.

Right as she was about to walk towards that direction, her name was called. She peered to her right, seeing Pan wave his hand at her then beckon her over. She hummed and pursed her lips, not even sure why she was even considering sitting next to him when she could be halfway to her tent by now. Nonetheless, she obeyed and walked over to him before setting her plate down and sitting down at the table, voluntarily regretting her decision as she glanced at all the other boys voraciously devour their food. She grimaced at the sight before turning her attention to her own food, taking her time by eating with manners.

Peter glanced at her, smirking. "You know you don't have to show good manners," he informed, "you're in Neverland now."

"It's called showing etiquette," she retorted, cutting a piece of meat with her knife, "I would explain it to you, but you probably wouldn't understand it anyway."

"On the contrary, I know what 'etiquette' is." He pointed his fork at a lone boy sitting on a rock, not joining the rest of the Lost Boys, as he kept his head low and ate quietly. "That is Harry Brown; the first heir to the rich Brown family. He was raised to show good etiquette."

"How old is he?"

"Sixteen." He shrugged. "Well, he's been sixteen since 1987."

She widened her eyes. "He's been here for thirty years?"

He nodded. "He keeps to himself most of the time."

"Doesn't he have any friends?"

He smirked wider. "Does he look like he has ever made an _attempt_ to talk to someone?"

"Well, you know him, don't you? You've done your research?"

He shook his head. "Not on my Lost Boys. I've tried to get him to talk, but all he did was stare at the ground until I went away."

"I bet that hurt your ego a bit."

He chuckled. "You are just full of insults, aren't you?"

She showed a smug smile. "Well, I do hate you."

"'Hate' is a really strong word," he dangerously whispered, smirking as he leaned in closer to her, making her lean back in fear at their close proximity to each other.

She cleared her throat, uncomfortable, and turned her attention back to her food, ignoring him and eating silently the rest of supper.

* * *

There had to be a way back home. Just 'cause Peter claimed that no one could leave without his permission, there had to be another way. She just had to find it.

She pushed aside some vines as she trekked through the forest, trying to find some sort of clue to leaving Neverland. She took a left and would have continued in that direction if she didn't hear a bunch of Lost Boys' loud chatter heading her way. She pursed her lips and ran to the right, determined to not get caught so Pan wouldn't know what she was up to. Her heart thumped rapidly against her chest as adrenaline coursed through her veins. Her breathing accelerated as she heard running footsteps and hollers coming from behind her.

She looked over her shoulder, learning the hard way it was a mistake when she tripped on a loose root in the ground and fell, tumbling down the hill she was heading for before. She yelped as she rolled, her head and body screaming in agony as pain erupted from various parts of them. A choked gasp escaped her lips as she slowed when she reached the end of the steep hill and rolled into a tree, knocking the wind out of her. Her mouth hung open in an attempt to catch the oxygen floating around as she grasped onto the tree behind her, trying to stand.

As soon as some oxygen came back to her, she shot her glance upwards as she heard the familiar call of the Lost Boys nearing. She stood up, feeling her body ache and her head swarm in dizziness as she did so, and moved behind the tree, hoping that would give her better cover for a while longer until she caught her breath and checked for injuries. She sunk down against the tree, panting as air entered her lungs, and checked her legs first for injury before moving to the rest of the body then her head.

She winced as soon as she touched her head, feeling a small bump forming, then sighed and laid her head back against the tree, for sure she had a concussion.

She exhaled deeply and looked around, watching the trees around her flip over a few times. She shook her head, trying to shake off the dizzy spell, then looked back up but squinted her eyes when a bright orange and flickering light was brought closer to her face. A dark blur, most likely a boy, knelt down in front of her but pulled the bright light away from her face. His hand grabbed hers and pulled, bringing her up to stand with him. She stumbled into the boy, and he wrapped an arm around her waist and pushed her to stand next to him. She panted as he guided her through the trees, her stumbling most of the way.

Abruptly, he looked over his shoulder, and she gasped as the sound of the hollers from the Lost Boys got louder, meaning they must have followed the possibility that she tumbled down the hill. He guided her, walking faster, as they trekked through the trees.

He looked over his shoulder again before pushing her to the left and uphill. She groaned as they trekked up the path, climbing being a difficult task for her at that given moment. He mostly had to pull her with him, his hand grasping onto her wrist.

He stopped quickly and looked back before kneeling down in front of her. She watched, hearing the sound of leaves rustling but didn't know if he was pushing them around because her vision was too blurry to make out anything in front of her. The sound of rustling stopped and her wrist was yanked, making her yelp as she was forced on her knees. Two hands were placed on her shoulders and pushed her down, causing her to fall forward into some sort of wet and muddy hole. They continued pushing her in until she went all the way in, sliding down.

A small scream escaped her throat as she slid down, scared out of her mind at the possibility that whatever was at the end of the tunnel could lead to her death. She grunted as soon as she hit the bottom and rolled once before stopping on her back, groaning as her body ached. "Too much spinning," she muttered and slowly pushed herself up, feeling even more dizzy.

The sound of someone else sliding down caught her attention, and, as much as it made her body ache even more, she quickly moved out of the way, so she wouldn't get crushed. She yelped when he came into view then rolled once before lifting himself to land on his knees. She noticed he didn't carry the bright orange light anymore, making her realize he must have put it away or got rid of it.

"W-What-?" she tried asking, but screamed shortly when he placed his hand over his mouth.

"Shh!" he commanded in a whisper then looked behind him to stare up the slide.

A few moments of silence passed before the sound of hollers reached their ears, alerting them of the Lost Boys' presence. Thin strings of dirt fell from the ceiling above them and onto their heads as the sound of stomping, yet rushed, footsteps ran above and across their hiding place.

The boy waited a few moments before looking back at her, at least that's what she thought he was doing. Hesitantly, he removed his hand from her mouth and watched intensely to make sure she wouldn't scream. She wiped her mouth, tasting the dirt from his hand and from the hill, and grimaced as she realized she could be covered in it.

She sighed and held her head but gasped as the boy put both of his hands on her head. He moved them around, feeling for any sort of injury, and stopped when she winced as he touched her bump. He crawled past her and over to the other side of the small cave. She held her head and listened to the sound of wood rubbing against wood before a crackling sound sparked. Light filled the other side of the small cave, showing her shadow on the short shallow wall in front of her. Then he blew on something, dissipating most of the light. The sound of bottles moving around reached her ears next and glanced over to see him pouring something into a small cup then sprinkling something else into it.

"W-What are you d-doing?" she asked, feeling her eyelids close in exhaustion.

Instead of answering, the boy softly shook a cup, swirling the liquid inside around, then crawled back over to her with the cup in his hand. He forcefully put it in her hands, startling her, and raised it up to her lips. Too weak to resist, she swallowed the contents of the cup, feeling a warm creamy and bitter liquid pour down her throat. She coughed, making him take the cup back, as a spice got caught in her throat.

He crawled back over to where he was before, and she listened as the sound of something pouring reached her ears. He then crawled back over to her and brought the same cup to her lips, forcing her to drink what was inside. She sighed inwardly in relief at the familiarity of the warm water as it raced to the back of her throat and down her esophagus.

He took the cup away when all the water was gone and set it down next to him before grasping onto her upper arm and forcing her to crawl with him. He placed both hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her down, being careful not to hurt her. She reluctantly laid down, her body exhausted, and felt her head hit a soft pillow before blacking out.

* * *

Jacklyn groaned as she began to wake up and turned her head to the side, feeling her headache dull into a numb annoyance. Slowly, she opened her eyes and squinted them as a bright light flickered from the other side the cave. As soon as her eyes adjusted, she was able to make out that it was a candle standing upright on a small and short wooden desk. She sat up, being careful not to aggravate her sore body, and glanced at her surroundings, noticing the blurriness had vanished and she could make out everything around her.

She was in a small cave with a very low ceiling that looked like it had been dug out by hand. There was a small brown pillow underneath her and a stitched together blanket on top of her; both looked handmade. Four books lay in the corner of the room with another small pillow beside them, acting as a seat for someone to sit there and read. Then there were a few empty coconut shells and bottles standing on top of the desk with the flickering candle.

She sighed and rubbed her temples before spotting the slide ten feet away from her. Using as much strength as she could muster, she started crawling over to the entrance, wanting to get out of there before the boy came back.

However, she stopped halfway when she heard someone sliding down and gasped as they came in on their stomach. He glanced up at her, light from the candle illuminating his face and making her realize he wasn't just any other Lost Boy; _he_ was Harry Brown, the one that Peter had told her about at dinner. He quickly repositioned himself so he was sitting on his knees before he tilted his head at her, scrunching his eyebrows together as if he was observing her. She gulped and looked away in nervousness, not knowing how to handle the situation with a boy that even Peter didn't know.

He hummed, surprising her that he would even use his vocal cords since Peter told her he never talked, and crawled closer, making her nerves spark up in worry that he might try something. Hesitantly, the boy reached forward, and she flinched in response. He seemed to understand that she was afraid of him and lowered his hand before reaching forward again and stopping midway next to her hand. She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion; what was he trying to do?

"Um," she drawled out and glanced from his hand to his eyes, "what do you want from me?"

He pursed his lips together before folding his hands and moving them up and down, as if he was shaking them. He had to do it a few times before her eyes widened in realization; he wanted to shake her hand!

"Oh." She hesitantly held her hand out to him, hoping he wouldn't try something. "I'm Jacklyn."

He unfolded his hands and grasped onto hers, the palm of his hand rough and dry; possibly from hard work and living in nature for so long without any moisturizer. She arched an eyebrow, waiting for him to tell her his name but wasn't expecting it since the boy was used to not speaking.

"You're Harry, right?" she asked, knowing he wouldn't respond. He raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes in surprise though, "Peter told me."

Harry pursed his lips together again before nodding once and taking back his hand, examining it for a moment then looking back at her. He reached forward again, moving slowly to test to see if she'd let him touch her. She bit the bottom of her lip but allowed him to touch her head, the small bump his target. He gently rubbed it, making her wince, then took his hand back and crawled over to his desk.

She glanced at him to see he was mixing bottles again before glancing at the entrance, spotting her escape route. Being as quiet as possible, she slowly crawled her way over to the slide, hoping he wouldn't turn around anytime soon. Right as she reached it, she started climbing the slide but only took a few steps before her ankle was grabbed, making her yelp, and was pulled back into the tunnel. The boy dragged her to the center of the small cave and, despite her struggling, turned her over before reaching forward with a cup in his hand.

Hesitantly, she sat up. "What?" She moved back a little, unsure of his intentions. "What's in that?"

He glanced down at the cup before shaking it a little, telling her to take it from him. She reluctantly took it and looked inside, noting the green liquid inside and the warmth radiating from it. She glanced back up at him. "What is it?" she asked again, hoping he'd answer.

Instead of answering, he cupped his hands together and brought it to his lips, making her realize he was trying to tell her to drink it. She frowned at him; he wasn't going to answer her. She set the cup down on the ground and crossed her arms. "I'm not drinking it until you tell me what it is."

He blinked a few times before sighing and running a hand through his hair. "Medicine," he answered simply, his voice modulated yet a little croaky; probably from not using it for so long.

She widened her eyes in surprise; getting him to answer was easy when she was persistent. "Oh, was this what you gave me earlier?"

He nodded then pointed to the cup. She sighed; the medicine did help the last time she took it; it helped calm down her headache and took away her blurred vision and dizziness. She picked up the cup and reluctantly brought it to her lips, hoping it wouldn't drug her. She gulped down the bitter yet creamy medicine before coughing, another spice tickling the back of her throat. She handed the cup back over to him and massaged her throat, feeling it burn from the drink.

He crawled back over to his desk, picked up a wooden pitcher and poured water into the cup, then crawled back over to her and gave it back to her.

She gulped the warm water down greedily and sighed in relief once she was done before handing it back to him. "Thank you."

He nodded once before gesturing to his pillow and blanket.

She shook her head, understanding what he was trying to tell her. "Thank you, but I'm not tired."

He pursed his lips together before abruptly looking up at the slide. She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion before gasping and looking back at the slide as the sound of footsteps approached it.

"Harry? Harry, are you home?" Peter's annoying and honeyed voice called from above.

Jacklyn groaned inwardly; he just had to know about the cave, didn't he?

"I want to talk," Peter stated, yelling so he could be heard, "I want to know if you've seen Jacklyn? You know, the girl?"

She sighed in despair; he was looking for her, which meant he probably had something in mind for their 'game', as he called it, or he wanted to make sure she didn't try to run. She looked back at Harry, who glanced at her before looking back at the slide. "How long have I been out?" she asked, her voice at a whisper.

He narrowed his eyes at the slide when he heard footsteps come closer to it. He held three fingers up to her. "Three hours?" she asked, and he nodded once in affirmation.

"That's not that bad," she muttered then looked back at the slide before addressing Harry louder, "I better go. Thank you for everything you've done for me."

As soon as she turned around, she stopped when her ankle was grabbed and looked over at Harry in confusion. He put a finger up to his lips, telling her to stay quiet, before moving towards the slide. He stopped at the exit and held up a hand to her, telling her to wait.

She nodded, understanding what he wanted her to do, and watched as he began to ascend the slide to talk to the demon boy himself.

* * *

 **Author's note:** **Hey, beautiful people! I know this chapter was a bit longer than usual, but I really wanted to introduce Harry into this. I hope you enjoyed it! What do you think will happen next? Tell me by leaving a comment! :D**

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **Thank you, beautiful meguhanu, for your review! It was super nice. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as she turned around, she stopped when her ankle was grabbed and looked over at Harry in confusion. He put a finger up to his lips, telling her to stay quiet, before moving towards the slide. He stopped at the exit and held up a hand to her, telling her to wait.

She nodded, understanding what he wanted her to do, and watched as he began to ascend the slide to talk to the demon boy himself.

* * *

Jacklyn rubbed her hands together, feeling her palms sweat, as she listened to Harry ascend the slide to talk to Peter. She knew he was trying to prevent Peter from finding her but how was he going to convince him she wasn't there when he wouldn't even talk to him?

She let out a shaky breath before crawling closer to the slide when she heard Harry crawl out of the slide and stand up, shuffling his feet beneath him.

"Ah, Harry, good to see you again," Peter greeted, his voice echoing down the slide.

She listened, wondering if the mute boy would say anything back but knew that he wouldn't. "I need to know," Peter continued about a second later, "have you seen Jacklyn?"

Her breath hitched in her throat when she heard Peter scoff. "No?" he questioned, giving her the idea that Harry must have shook his head in response. "Are you sure?"

She gulped nervously and glanced down as she wiped her sweaty palms on her shirt, only causing more dirt to stick to them. She glanced back up at the slide when she heard a sigh, most likely coming from Peter. "Alright, Harry," the demon boy finished, succumbing to Harry's silent demeanor, "I'll check back later."

The sound of footsteps departing reached her ears, and she waited until the sounds faded before moving away from the slide and over to the center of the small cave.

The mute boy slid down, landing on his stomach, before pushing himself up to sit on his knees. He blinked a few times and showed a small smile, assuring her that she was safe from Pan for the moment.

"Thank you," she thanked, appreciative of what he did for her.

He nodded once before crawling closer to her, startling her a bit, then hesitantly reached forward and touched her bump, making her wince. He hummed then gestured to the pillow and blanket.

She sighed. "I already told you I'm not tired."

He frowned and sent her a stern glare as he continued pointing. She sighed again then nodded once before crawling over to the homemade bed and laid down, placing the blanket over herself and turning on her side. "Do you live here?" she asked as she watched him crawl over to the only candle in the cave and pick it up before crawling over to the stack of books, diminishing the light around her.

He sat down on top of the other pillow before placing the candle next to him and nodding once at her.

"Why don't you sleep in a tent like the other Lost Boys?" she asked, hoping to get him to speak to her again.

He picked up the book on the top of the stack before opening it and shrugging at her.

"Do you like them?"

He shook his head as he turned a few pages in the book, searching for where he left off.

"Why not?"

He shrugged again, making her frown.

How was she going to get a boy that had been mute for thirty years to talk to her? What topic would make him _want_ to talk to her?

After a few moments of silence and deep thinking, she cleared her throat, causing his eyes to flicker over to her before returning back to the novel. "Do you have any friends?"

He glanced back at her before shaking his head, telling her that he didn't have any friends on the island.

"Is there anyone that you do talk to?"

He shook his head again and turned the page in his novel, his eyes trained on the words in front of him.

"Can we be friends?"

He sighed, it sounding impatient and annoyed, and closed his book and set it in his lap. He glanced back up at her and pointed at her before turning his palms to face each other and gently moving them to touch. He then lifted his hands up to one side of his head, which was tilted, and placed them underneath before closing his eyes.

She sighed, knowing what he was trying to tell her; he wanted her to sleep. She turned over so her back was facing him and closed her eyes, attempting to fall asleep.

* * *

Her shoulder shook, making her whine softly before opening her eyes to see Harry staring down at her. "Good morning, Harry," she whispered then scrunched her eyebrows as a thought came to her, "it is morning, right?"

He smiled softly and nodded once and grabbed onto her arm then pulled. Understanding that he was trying to help her sit up, she forced her body to lift itself up then scooted backwards to give the two of them space between each other. "Thanks, Harry."

He nodded once then gestured to the slide, telling her that it was time to leave. She nodded and crawled over to the exit, hearing him follow behind her. She ascended the slide with him close behind then stood up as soon as she was completely out. She turned around and held out a hand for Harry to take, so she could help him, and he looked up at her when he noticed her helping hand. He pursed his lips and stared at it for a moment, confusing her, before he hesitantly reached up and grabbed a hold of it then stood with her help.

Both of them dusted themselves off before Harry beckoned her to follow him as he descended the hill. "Are we going back to camp?" she asked as she followed close behind.

He nodded once at her as they trekked through the forest.

"I wonder what Peter's going to say." She pushed a few bushes out of the way as she followed him through them. "He's going to flip out when he sees me come back to camp. He'll probably ask me several bombarding questions of where I was, what did I do, why couldn't he find me."

He nodded again before exiting the bushes and continue walking. She followed, deciding to stop talking since he wouldn't speak to her.

They trekked through the forest, hearing the sound of twigs snapping and leaves crunching underneath them, for the next few minutes, giving herself time to think. Peter told her that Harry hadn't spoken a word ever since he arrived in Neverland for thirty years. That confused her; she knew the only way to come to Neverland was to say you believed in Peter Pan; wouldn't Harry be excited to see him and act like the other Lost Boys? Maybe he realized he made a mistake and wanted to go home? And Peter, being ruthless, wouldn't let him leave? She hummed as those thoughts echoed in her mind before glancing up when the sound of the Lost Boys' chatter reached her ears.

They pushed through the brushes before stepping into the clearing where the Lost Boys were lined up to receive breakfast. She glanced around, noting the line was short, telling her they were late for breakfast, then froze as her eyes widened when she met Peter's stern glare as he sat at the table. She gulped then jumped when Harry placed a hand on her back before gently pushing her to walk with him towards the line.

The Lost Boy serving the food handed her a plate of eggs and various kinds of fruit before shooing her and Harry away when he received his plate. Harry nudged her shoulder and nodded at the rock he normally sat on. She nodded at him, accepting his offer for her to sit with him, and followed him over to his spot. They both sat down and quietly ate their food, both of them sitting on the abnormally large and wide rock.

The sound of footsteps reached their ears until a pair of boots stopped in front of them, making Jacklyn glance up. She stared up at Pan, his eyes narrowed and a scowl plastered on his lips. Before she could ask him what he wanted, he held up a hand, silencing her. "We will talk later," he stated, his tone bitter and sharp.

She shivered at the sound of his voice as she watched him walk away, heading over to Felix. She then frowned and continued eating her food, using her manners, then glanced over at Harry to see him eating slowly while using manners too. She smiled softly, pleased that after thirty years Harry still used manners instead of devouring his plate in mere seconds. She nodded once and popped a grape into her mouth, deciding she was going to sit with him for the rest of her time on Neverland.

* * *

Jacklyn walked back to her tent after she finished her meal, and Harry headed back to his home, both of them not wanting to join the Lost Boys dance around the fire. She walked into the flaps of her tent before heading over to her armoire to make more clothes until a wave of nausea hit her, making her stumble a bit then stop where she was. She placed a hand on her stomach and carefully staggered over to her bed, deciding she would put off making more clothes until tomorrow. She sat down then slowly took off her shoes as a dizzy spell came over her and laid down, bringing the blanket up to her chest.

She was about to close her eyes until the sound of footsteps reached her ears, making her sigh as she realized it must be Peter wanting to talk. Slowly, she sat up and watched as said-boy stormed in, not bothering to announce his arrival or ask to enter.

He stormed over to the foot of her bed and crossed his arms as a scowl plastered on his lips. "So," he started, "how was your time spent with Harry?"

She pursed her lips but kept her mouth shut, already believing he knew where she went when he saw her enter the clearing with Harry earlier.

"What? Nothing." He walked over to the side of her bed and sat down. "I know you were with Harry."

She composed herself, her head still spinning. "I was."

"Why?"

"I have a concussion." She gulped, feeling her nausea grow worse. "He took care of me until I was well enough to walk."

He hummed. "That explains it."

She scrunched her eyebrows. "Explains what? My disappearance?"

"No, your pain." He uncrossed his arms and placed his hands on his lap. "I could sense you were in pain and so I followed your aura."

Her eyes widened; he knew where she was the whole time. "You found me."

He smirked. "Yes, and I wanted you to come out, but I figured you wouldn't, so I left and waited for you and Harry to come back to camp."

"Why didn't you just call me out if you knew I was down there?" She leaned back, feeling her dizziness worsen. "Or just teleport me out of the cave?"

He shrugged. "Well, I figured that if Harry was hurting you, that could be your punishment for running away."

She gaped then closed her mouth as she glared at the demon boy in front of her. He really was a demon, a jerk, a villain! He was okay with someone hurting her and called it 'punishment'?! She pursed her lips as her glare intensified. "How dare you," she whispered, her tone dark, which made him raise an amused brow at her, "you truly are a monster."

His smirk widened. "You're now realizing this, love?"

She scoffed and pointed to the flaps of her tent. "Get out."

He mockingly bowed his head and stood up then sauntered over to the flaps. Right as he reached them, he looked over his shoulder. "Sweet dreams, love. Don't let the nightmares make you wet your pants again."

"It was sweat!"

He snickered and left the tent, letting a cool breeze enter.

She frowned and narrowed her eyes as she scoffed once more before laying down again, preparing to sleep off her concussion. As she lay, she couldn't help but think about how much she hated the demon boy. He was infuriating, selfish, cruel, evil, and ruthless! How could the Lost Boys stand him? How could they stay loyal to him?

How could anyone believe in him?

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey there, beautiful people! How did you like this chapter? What do you think will happen next? Let me know through review! :D**

* * *

 **Thank you, beautiful BlackBelt101, for following my story! :)**

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **Thank you, beautiful Ineedaname, for your review! I know right? She probably felt really uncomfortable. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**


End file.
